Shatter Me
by sharnie15
Summary: Hermione Granger gets sent back 50 years to heal the man who could never be loved ... Tom Riddle. A year full of mischief, scandals, stolen kisses and sexual innuendoes.. Hermione Davis has a lot cut out for her. However, the real question is will she want to return back to the present?
1. Chapter 1

Watching Quidditch wasn't Hermione's favourite pastime however when it was a Gryffindor match where both of her best friends where playing she had to act as it was yet today it is pouring down with rain and Hermione had woken up in a foul mood. She was to blame for her only five-hour sleep as she found a rather intriguing book within the new shipment and refused to put it down until she had finished but thanks to prefect rounds and a quarrel with Malfoy, Hermione didn't get to settle down with her new book till gone past midnight. Another hour in and the points where slowly increasing Gryffindor: 120 and Ravenclaw: 115 she only wished either Boot or Harry would hurry up and catch the snitch so she can go back to her common room wrap herself up like a sushi roll and read whilst drinking Winkey's hot chocolate.

After what it felt like an eternity Boot finally caught the snitch so not only was Hermione soaked to the bone and sleepy but she'd have to endure Ronald's bitching about not winning for the rest of the evening. She began to make her way to the stairs to leave the stands however Professor Dumbledore was blocking the way.

"Miss Granger I was wondering if you could meet me in my office before dinner? And bring everything on this list you can" He said with a smile passing her a small piece of parchment. Hermione smiled at the old man before nodding and looking at the list which told her to grab her wand and Harry's cloak. Before Ron and Harry could catch up with her she sped up to the dormitories, grabbed the requirements then started to head towards the Headmasters office.

"Lemon Drops" she smiled and climbed the steps up to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah Hermione, I see you've grabbed everything?"

"Yes Professor why was it that you wanted to see me?"

"Well, as you've noticed Voldemort is getting stronger and as I'm sure Harry has told you Horace still won't give us any information about the truth of what Tom had asked him that night however we know it concerns Horcruxes, which I'm sure you have researched" Hermione smiled at this and the old professor continued "I have also been doing some research and I believe that if you break a time turner whilst holding a Horcrux then you will travel to the time period it was created give or take a few days before it was."

"I'm sorry Sir but what has that got to do with me?"

"Well Hermione I believe if Tom was shown how good and kind hearted people could be then maybe he wouldn't become Voldemort and you are the bravest kindest person I trust to do such a job" Dumbledore finished

"I'll do it but is there any way I can get back to this time?" She said feeling truly honoured

"Ah yes, if you hold this and break another time turner you should return to this time" He said passing her a small silver detailed hand mirror.

Hermione smiled and grabbed the Gaunt Ring from her headmaster's desk as well as the time turners which where situated next to the ring, she placed the second turner in her bag which carried a book or two and the requirements like her wand and Harry's cloak as well as a letter from Dumbledore to his past self-explaining her whole reason for being there. She held the ring in her right hand and dangled the time turner in her left. She closed her eyes as Dumbledore sent a Reducto towards the turner. Hermione felt as if she was being thrown about like a rag doll before finally being dropped and opening her eyes.

She was at Hogwarts outside the headmaster's office which would be Dippet at the current time. She ran down to what she believed to be Dumbledore's office and knocked twice.

"Come in" She smiled to herself as she recognised the kind voice she walked into find an auburn Dumbledore looking at her with a twinkle in his eye

"Hello Professor I have this for you" She said handing him the letter from his future self.

"Ah I see thank you Miss Davis would you like to be sorted now or later when everyone arrives?" Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eye. Hermione smiled back, she'd have to get use to people calling her Hermione Davis at least he didn't choose a weird last name like his own. Hermione Jean Dumbledore know that is a mouthful she thought.

"I'd like to be sorted after thank you"

"Okay now here is some essentials you'll need for the year" Dumbledore said whilst flicking his wand and passing her the trunk full of 1940's attire as well as her books and other school essentials which would be taken to her room in whatever house dorm later on in the evening. Hermione smiled towards her professor and left his office and walked to the one place she always felt at home ... the library.

After a few hours of burying her head in a book Hermione stood up and changed into some plain black Hogwarts robe and walked down to dinner.

"Welcome back students to another year or first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as the older students already know the Forbidden Forest is out of bonds. Now before we sort the first years we have a new 6th year joining us who had been home schooled I hope the current 6th years can make her feel welcome. Hermione could you come up here please?" Headmaster Dippet smiled towards the brunette who began to make her way to the front of the Great Hall as she walked she heard whispers from her fellow students talking either about apparently good looking she is from most of the boys and from the some mostly Slytherin girls how weird she looks or how much of a slag she probably was. Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat , sat on the wooden stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"Hello Miss Davis or should I say Granger? Hmm I put you in Gryffindor hmm do I place you there again it could help you with your quest or maybe Slytherin yet the girls can be horrible and we both know you aren't that strong when it comes to bullying, all Malfoy's are idiot's so I won't put you in the same house as one, Ravenclaw seems to suit you yet Gryffindor will intrigue Riddle more" the hat murmured before shouting "Gryffindor." Hermione smiled and hopped of the seat and sat on the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Hermione, is it? I'm Alfred Weasley but everyone calls me Al" a boy around about her age smiled he looked exactly like Fred and George which made her heart ache as she realised how much from even a day she was missing her friends.

"Yeah it's Hermione and Hi to you too" she chuckled

"Oh by the way this is Charles Potter" another boy smiled towards Hermione who looked exactly like Harry however he had piercing blue eyes.

"Hey new girl" Charles smiled and turned around again to talk to a blonde girl who looked mildly like Lavender Brown

Hermione chatted with Al and Charles most of dinner and walked up with them to the common room where again they spoke about everything, for a while Hermione felt at home again with her two best friends she started to wonder what Harry and Ron are doing now how they reacted when Dumbledore told them where she was and who she was with and most of all what on earth she was doing something she yet had no clue on what to do. She said goodnight to Charles and Al then walked upstairs to her dorm room, luckily, she got one on her own because the girls dorms beds were full. Hermione sat on her bed and looked up then she grabbed an empty journal and began to write how she was going to change Tom Riddle.

After leaving breakfast the next morning Hermione walked to Potions with Charles and Al.

"So, Hermione since we have this lesson with Slytherins we are going to give you the low down on the worst of the worst" Al smiled

"Basically, there are five Slytherins that are well absolute tossers... the first Abraxas Malfoy very aristocratic pure-blooded daddy's boy" Hermione chuckled at this as an image of Draco popped into her head. "Then there's Alphard and Castor Black the troublesome twins they aren't as tosser like as Malfoy however they are worse the Peeves when it comes to pranks and this year we will out prank them"

"You bet your ass we will" Charles smiled as they turned a corner

"Then there is the Slytherin slag known as Caroline Parkinson a very annoying little tramp" Al growled

"She broke his heart back in fourth year" Charles laughed as Al's face scrunched up and punched his shoulder

"Yeah shut up Charles anyway last but not least and in my opinion the worst is Tom Riddle his hand is so far up the teachers arses his fingers are shooting through the ears especially Slughorns brings him his stupid crystallized pineapple" Al finished by opening the door to the potions room.

"Ah Mr Potter and Mr Weasley good morning who's your friend?" Slughorn smiled

"Hermione Davis Sir it's a pleasure" Hermione smiled towards Slughorn

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Davis would you mind sitting near the front so I could observe your work Dumbledore told me how intellectual you are"

"Erm of course" Hermione grabbed her bag and placed it at the front desk her seat in 60 years' time in Snape's classroom. She thought about her first lesson in here and how Snape refused to let her answer any questions and how everyone looked at her as the bookworm, the know it all beaver then she had Harry and Ron it only took her to save their life. At least this time she made friends without nearly dying. Maybe this job this mission Dumbledore gave her was a chance a chance for her to be herself without complete others homework or have or save others' lives to make friends.

"Davis isn't guess we are partners" Hermione looked up to see dark brown eyes staring down at her. Hermione didn't speak she just nodded and got out her notebook and ink. "So, your mute?" the boy continued to speak yet Hermione kept copying what Slughorn was writing on the chalk board.

"Can anyone tell me why the draft of living death was created?" Slughorn questioned and Hermione's as well as the boy next to hers' hand shot up.

"Miss Davis?"

"Wizards and Witches believe that a Queen who was secretly a witch in the 16th century created it as part of a revenge plot towards her step-daughter however the witch had no idea that it was only a death like sleeping potion as she hoped it was a potion of death." Hermione smiled towards her professor who looked rather surprised

"10 points to Gryffindor well done Miss Davis, now can anyone tell me what potion reverses the effects of this draught?" The boys hand shot up again, not wanting to sound like a know it all Hermione kept quiet. "Ah Tom" Slughorn looked at the boy next to Hermione whose face had graced a smirk upon it.

"That would be the Wiggenweld Potion Sir, Wizards and witches found out that the potion cured the draught when the Step-Daughters true love was a wizard and had believed the Wiggenweld potion to supress the feelings of grief so when he looked at the one he loved lying there believing her to be dead he took the potion and kissed her cold lips with that her eyes opened. Muggles believed it was true loves kiss however the Wizard was not convinced so he took the witches draught and got his wife to add a dab of the Wigenweld potion to his lips which then he woke with. Furthermore, the potion is called Wiggenweld because the wizard was Sir Wiggenweld" the boy Slughorn called Tom had finished and Slughorn beamed at him.

"Well Done Tom that's 10 points to Slytherin" Slughorn smiled towards him. Hermione stared at the boy curiously who was this boy?

"So you aren't mute then Davis?" Tom looked at Hermione again

"Will you please stop talking to me I'm trying to pay attention" Hermione hissed

"Whoa somebody is pissy"

"Look I don't particularly want to sit here I'd rather sit next to Al and Charles so whoever you are I'm pretty sure you aren't one of them so leave me alone" Hermione said as she picked up her bag and left the room. As Hermione left she caught up with Al and Charles who were laughing at a Ravenclaw first year who had fallen over. "Guys come on it isn't funny" Hermione punched their arms and went to help the first year to his feet. "Hey are you okay?" she said as she passed him his books he dropped.

"Yes thank you for helping me.. I'm Lucas Lovegood"

"Hi I'm Hermione Davis"

"I know I was sorted after you"

"Oh, anyway just ignore those idoits and try to look where you're going okay?" Hermione smiled again after she rose form the eleven year olds height she stumbled into a tall muscular body, she turned around and saw he same boy from earlier.

"Oh, Davis helping first years isn't that cute? "He drawled out sarcastically

"Look whoever you are please don't stand so close to me and stop talking to me" Hermione hissed as she walked away

"Whoa Hermione have you got a death wish?" Charles said as she stomped past the corner towards them

"Not particularly he keeps pestering me"

"Most girls would love to have Riddle pester them, you really are weird but a good weird" Al said slapping the now freighted girl on the back

"Wait as in Tom Riddle, the teachers tenant in there arse, the worst of the worst, the so called egotistical psychotic know it all?" Hermione gulped

"Yep... Blimey Hermione you just get better and better" as those words left Charles' mouth Hermione turned around to see Tom Riddle the everyone she just insulted in the middle of the hallway staring daggers into her soul. if looks could kill she'd be 6ft under.

"Don't you make a wonderful first impression Davis?" Riddle snarled as he stared at her forming a pit of worry in Hermione's stomach. "Cat finally got your tongue? Weasley, Potter you might want to keep your new pet under control before that mouth of hers gets her into deep trouble" Riddle said before walking past the trio and towards the Slytherin Common room.


	2. Chapter 2

The week had been rather long and Hermione had realised how far wizardry really had grown in 60 odd years. However, she couldn't believe how awful the Bloodism was for example: since the death of Myrtle half of the Muggleborns dropped out meaning that any left is targeted by Slytherins especially more easily. Only yesterday Malfoy had sent a Jinx towards Patricia Halsey a 6th year Hufflepuff that grew spots all over her face which when exploded squirted mud everywhere to show that she had dirty blood. It was vile to witness and Hermione would have said something to if Al and Charles hadn't 'Silenco'd' her completely. Hermione hadn't encountered Riddle much, they did sit next to each other in potions but kept to themselves however an odd glare was sent if Slughorn picked one of the other for an answer. It was only Friday evening and Hermione was head deep in an essay for History of Magic about how Goblins crafted the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

"Davis' could you possibly pass me that book after you've finished" Hermione looked up to meet the eyes of Castor Black one of the Black Twins who Al mentioned was trouble. She studied his face and saw resembles from Sirius the hair was one of them.

"Sure, here I've read it about 6 times over anyway" she said as she passed the book to Castor who accepted it with a smile. She watched him retreat to his table and start to scribble something down on a piece of parchment as well as open the book and devour the information hungrily. Hermione got up again and started to walk towards the history section of the library. When she got there, she scanned the shelves for 'History of Goblin Inventions' and discovered it was on the second to top shelf which helped her rediscover why she hated being only about 5.5ft, she reached into her robes to grab her wand, she tried to levitate it off the shelf but then realised that it was too wedged to do so, she finally decided to do it the muggle way and dragged a step ladder over to the shelf where she climbed on top and grabbed the book.

"What do you think you're doing Davis?" She heard Riddle drawl from under her

"Getting a book, Riddle what does it look like?"

"It looks like your allowing sexually driven hormonal teenage boys to look up your skirt Davis" as riddle said this Hermione smoothed down her skirt with one hand and pulled the book with the other ultimately meaning she lost her balance and fell backwards off the step-ladder and into the arms of a surprisingly strong Tom Riddle. "Falling for me already Davis?" Riddle smirked as he looked down at her. Hermione wanted to slap herself for how increabliy cliché this was but now she was really taking into her own light how good looking Riddle really was, his tense sharp jawline, his pale skin and how it contrasted with his dark brown eyes and tousled hair. He hadn't been sleeping well this she noticed thanks to the purple puffy bags which sat under his eyes, she noticed his dimples when he smirked, how he had a stubble forming across his upper lip and how he smelt like coffee, fresh books and lavender.

Tom looked at the small witch within his arms, he noticed how each strand of hair was individually curled and how it was faded from dark brown to caramel, he noticed her slightly tanned skin, plumb pink lips which were slightly parted, how defined her cheek bones were and finally he noticed how intoxicating her scent was. As Tom set her down they maintained eye contact as if they would die if it was broken, neither one daring to speak. Until finally Riddle broke the silence.

"Is that for the history of magic essay?" He said pointing towards the book in Hermione's grasp.

"Yeah, it's the last one I need" Hermione stated as she awkwardly shifted her feet around

"Could you Owl it to me when you've finished?"

Hermione still completely dazed by his eyes nodded and began to walk away. After she had finished her essay she walked towards the dormitory where her new pet owl which Dumbledore had gifted her with was perched in the window. She grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote _'_ _To Riddle, I believe you'll find this rather interesting to read, page 129 is where it begins to talk about the sword and thank you for catching me earlier. – Hermione Davis' She_ attached the box which held the book and sent it to Riddle.

As the owl tapped on Tom's window he leapt off his bed and opened the window, the majestic beast flew in and landed on the back of his favourite chair digging its tassels in. He unattached the box and letter of its left leg and smiled smugly. Tom didn't understand the sudden urge to talk to Davis was he just felt drawn to her. Maybe it was her courage, her wit or maybe it was those doe eyes. As he thought that he kicked himself for thinking such absolute bollocks Davis was trouble he could sense it. Tom needed to keep her at a distance so she wouldn't interfere with his work however he wanted to have her close to keep an eye on her to delve within to see who she really was. He thought this as he wrapped himself up into his sheets and fell into a deep slumber which was filled with a certain witch.

As the Slytherin walked into the great hall the following morning, he perched himself on his table directly facing where Davis was sitting on the opposite houses table. She had her head in her book again, she was biting down on her lip and was furrowing her brows slightly. Riddle didn't know why he wanted to delve into the mind of Davis, she seemed as if she had walls higher than china's greatest one. He began to break it down, in his mind's eye it reminded him of the pixilated black and white television in those muggle stores in London. As he started to delve deeper his head and bridge of his nose began to ache, he felt the blood drip onto his hands from his nose as he was pulled back into the real world where Davis was scolding him from across the hall, she knew Occlumency not many people his age could master it yet he was a legilimens. He'd need to get her when she's off guard, completely distracted, completely vulnerable.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was mad, she was damn right pissed, no that was an understatement. Hermione was fucking fuming. She held her fork tightly and started to clench his jaw. Tom bloody Riddle had tried to get into her head. She couldn't stand the idea of him knowing that she's from future. She closed her eyes and pictured what happen if Riddle did uncover her secret, the idea of it shook her to her core. He'd forced her to tell him how he killed children and laughed merciless in their rotting faces, how he orphaned children. How he destroyed towns and ripped away their memories as they screamed out in pain. A single tear streaked her face, she wiped it away and made her way to charms as her friends were too busy eating away to notice her departure.

Footsteps followed her, they became faster as they were climbing the stairs, she turned a corner sharply and whipped out her wand. Which sat rather uncomfortably in Castor Blacks chest.

'Morning to you too Davis' He smirked as she lowered her wand.

'Any particular reason why you're following me Black?'

'One we have charms together and secondly I wanted to ask if we can be partners?'

'Oh right, and sure it will be nice to be sat next to someone who isn't Riddle' Castor smiled at this and held the door open for her, as she walked in she bowed her head in thanks and placed her belongings in the third row. Castor asked her of her home life and they found they commonly had a love for astrology.

Riddle and his other disciples swung open the classroom door and waltzed into the room with smug looks all in tow. However, Riddle's dropped as soon as he saw a fellow follower laughing with his new-found fascination. Once he set his eyes on something, he got it. He wanted her knowledge, he wanted her secrets, every single little detailed one. He delved back into her mind only to be greeted by a brick wall with a graffitied messaged written on it. 'Fuck off, out my head Riddle' not only was she an occumlenist but a talented one at that. He glared at her once more before finding himself sitting behind her. It had only been 5 minutes yet he was already rather pissed off, not only was his friend shameless flirting with a Gryffindor but her laugh was seriously getting on his nerves. It wasn't like those high-pitched giggles girls shrilled out in, it wasn't like that weird kid's in the year below in Hufflepuff whose nose blew bubbles as he laughed no it was a soft chuckle however it was one that was contagious and if she laughed too much? She snorted. Malfoy chuckled himself as he made a reference to her being 'pig' like yet Riddle soon waved away that insult by questioning how he called her pretty on the first day.

Professor Pocket was a muggle born witch whom was rather talented in the charming arts, yet purebloods like Malfoy didn't believe she knew anything to teach so that explained why he had his feet on the desk and his quill lying next to his parchment. Riddle didn't believe she was an awful teacher, she just waddled off about how her husband left her for her neighbour. The muggle world had too much gossip for Riddle's liking. That is why he never involved himself with the other sex, they gossiped and laughed like owls screeching. They were also very obsessive and always hounded you with questions like 'does my hair look good today' that's what Riddle hated the most about women when they fished for compliments. Riddle never wanted to break his charming façade so he always said, 'Your hair looks lovely' completed with his charming smile. He had everyone wrapped around his little finger, well everyone expects Davis'. However, he was determined to make that change.

Hermione was enjoying the company of Castor, he was a gentleman yet a certain idea was plaguing her mind. Sirius never mentioned that he had an uncle and on the wall at 12 Grimmauld Place he was not on the wall? Perhaps he will be removed in the future? She smiled as Castor held the door open for her as they left charms. They were about to walk down the stairs when Riddle and his minions interrupted.

'Black! Where you are going your numpty, we have that meeting with Slughorn' Malfoy yelled, Riddle looked down at his friend who looked confused. Malfoy was telling the truth they did have a meeting with Slughorn but Black forgot because of his annoying friendship which he had formed with the Gryffindor's newest prize.

'Oh sugar, I completely forgot. I'll catch up with you later Hermione? We can start that paired Charms essay' he smiled

"Yeah sure, I'll be there shortly after dinner anyways' she nodded towards her new friend and gazed up to the rest of the boys. Riddle met her gaze and smirked. He smirked at her and she delivered one back 'Riddle next time you Owl me please don't send me an owl that hoots until I reply.' She was playing a game all she needed to know was Riddle brave enough to play back?

"If you don't show off how short your skirt is in the library again Davis' you have yourself a deal' he winked at the now flustered witch, she tried to hide her scarlet cheeks however Riddle's smirk announced that he already saw her flustered self. Yes, he was going to play her little game. But she had to win. She turned around and walked down the stairs to meet Al and Charles.

Over the week or so she had been there she had formed a lovely relationship with Charles and Al but the best thing was they loved her for her. She'd go on about the weirdest of things or how a book interested her and they'd listen. The only thing they had in common with Ron and Harry was how protective they were over her. So, when they heard Riddle's little comment they wouldn't shut the hell up.

'Honestly Hermione, I can't believe you won't let us beat him even a little bit' Al whined

'That's because he knows non-verbal magic and he will beat you like an egg' she smiled as they gaped

'You are so mean Hermione' she smirked as they said this and they walked towards the greenhouse for their herbolgy lesson with Hufflepuff.

It was a tedious lesson, she began to miss Professor sprout but she began to miss how Neville would jabber on and on about how much he wanted to see a certain plant bloom. She needed to change Riddle not just for the good of the Wizarding World but for Neville and Harry they'd have their families. She needed to rethink how to approach Riddle.

I'm sorry for not updating in donkeys years but i'll keep on top of it now! I'm also on Wattpad under the same username. Reviews are also so lovely thank you so much!


	4. Chapter 4

The library was just how Hermione liked it. Empty. Well not completely there was a couple of 5th years studying for their owls but other than them, no one. She watched the door as Castor who had damp hair had walked in.

'Hello Hermione, sorry I was a little late I had a run in with you Gryffindor buddies' he smirked as he sat down pulling out his parchment and quill as well as a list of Charms books covering the witch they were currently covering. Hermione had already done this essay in her fifth year but it wasn't a paired essay. She didn't see why it was? However, all she had to do was the introduction and another five inches whilst Castor did the other 5 and conclusion. She liked how she didn't have to do all of it, or how she had to do others. She felt free.

'Hermione I'm going to grab a book, I'll be back in a few' He smiled as he rose and stalked towards the back shelves. Hermione opened up another book and delved into writing down every little detail about how she crafted the charm and what influenced it. That was until she heard the chair draw out. She looked up to see Riddle smirking down at her.

"Hello Davis'"

"Oh, hello Riddle" she faked a smile.

"Do you know where Black is?" he quirked his brow

"Oh hello Riddle, is it 8 already?" he placed the book onto the table.

"Yes, your time management is awful as always Castor' He smirked as he saw Castor visibly gulp, he knew he was in trouble,

"Hermione, can we pick this up tomorrow?" Castor sent her a warming smile.

'I've finished anyway, I'll see you soon though?" she smiled as she picked up her things and left before Riddle could say anything else to her. She whispered the password to the Fat Lady and walked into the Common Room to find Alfred and Charles smiling at her.

'Hermione you're back, did you finish your essay?" Al smiled as she nodded eagerly, she sat down at their feet near the fire.

"We got your Slytherin friend today' Charles smiled as Hermione sent a disapproving glare.

"I noticed his hair was damp when he got to me" she scowled. Al and Charles both smiled. The trio laughed and talked all evening. At ten Hermione said goodnight and climbed the stairs to find the girls she hadn't yet befriended sitting down at the ends of their beds gossiping about the boys around Hogwarts.

"Hello Hermione, would you like to join us?' Gloria Carter smiled at her.

"Sure, I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you much I haven't really had girl friends in the past" Hermione smiled down to her feet.

"Don't worry about it, come on Juliet saw Riddle approaching you earlier do tell us what happened?' Gloria smiled as she patted the end of Hemione's bed. The curly haired witch sat down and explained how Riddle won't leave her alone and how annoying he is becoming. Which of course nobody agreed with as they are all also wrapped around his little finger.

Hermione enjoyed her evening with the girls it was different, she hadn't really had other friends but Ginny yet she was Ron's sister so was she obliged too be her friend? These thoughts plagued Hermione till dawn break. She hated how she looked when she had no sleep, she wore this look every now and then after her second year, after she was petrified she had nightmares of those great yellow eyes. The amber ovals which sucked in her soul through a mirror. Her eyes, red and swollen. Her hair tangled and unkempt. Her thoughts where all over the place she really didn't feel like any lessons today. She also didn't feel like having any run ins with Riddle. However, fate was not in her favour.

Riddle was watching her every move this morning. She looked awful. He was going to use this against her to delve into her mind but there was something about it which wouldn't allow him too. Maybe it was how tears brimmed her eyes every other minute and how her long lashes battered them away. It was different to watch this, she looked so exhausted. What could haunt a person to suffer such insomnia? He wanted to approach her and ask however observing her behaviour towards Potter and Weasely he quickly judged against it. Instead he thought of last night when he spoke to Castor.

Flashback

He opened the door to the abandoned classroom as he robes bellowed behind him. His followers all sat in a circle with hoods up.

'Why is it, you have no brains Castor when it comes to time management! Why is it you rather spend your time with a Gryffindor then be here!' Riddle roared as Castor bowed at his feet. Riddle not honouring the gesture, sent a curse his way. Castors back arched as he screamed out. Riddle not giving a fuck addressed his followers again. 'I asked you to tell me what you found out about Davis, any luck?' he waited.

'Befriend Potter and Weasely, hasn't really spoken to anyone else in her year or house My Lord' Malfoy bowed his head.

'Alphard use your charms on Carter get her to befriend the newbie and find out her secrets' Riddle sneered as Alphard ran out the room eagerly and with that Riddle dismissed his meeting.

End of Flashback.

Riddled fixed his eyes on his Gryffindor again, Weasely had his arm around her as he tried to get her to eat. Something bubbled inside Tom, he didn't want other men finding out her secrets before him. He scowled towards the pair fussing of his fascination.

Hermione looked up to see Riddle watching her intensely, this scared her. She didn't want him to obsess over her. That's when it clicked. Maybe that's how she could make him change. Make him care so much about something else other than his dark future. She needed to find Riddle a hobby and one that didn't include him staring so intensely at her.


End file.
